Hallelujah
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: Song Fic XD Light knows it's no longer safe to be with L. He knows he must leave...and that note would make the great detective shed a tear for his lover. SPOILERS. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

_**This Time, Were Not Giving Up**_

_**We'll make this last forever**_

_**Screaming "Hallelujah"**_

He left him one last note on the desk infront of the glowing computer screens...

He left him a confession.

He left him his broken and bleeding heart.

His emotion was seeping through and his tears stained the frayed edges of the paper; Yellow, like notepad paper.

Light did not cry for anyone. Light stayed masked and emotionless.

Not for L.

He broke down infront of L, too scared to leave the detective, but he knew that it was for the safety of his loved ones.

For the safety of L.

L never cried for anyone. Not ever for Light Yagami.

Today, he cried for hours on end.

He pressed his head against the wall and let the tears fall freely.

Let them fall as they may.

His breathing was unstable and his head hurt...

He felt the beating of his heart in his chest.

Pound.

Pound.

He wanted it to stop. Stop until Light came back.

Light wasn't coming back...

The world spun, a giant eyesore for L's weary ones...

"Light...come back...please..."

He whimped to himself, looking at the ceiling

As the blades of the fan spun 'round and 'round

And his life spun into a carcrash around him.

Light sat down and held his head in his hands

And sighed heavily, waiting for the pain

To strike him.

Heavy.

Bloody.

Passion.

To rest his tired eyes, he laid back against the sheets

White, like L's skin.

The walls black

Like L's eyes.

The air, thin

Like L's frame.

The ghosts of love haunted Light

They sickened him, disturbed him

With images of their sins.

L must feel used

L must feel abused

L must feel anger...

I pray to god that I am forgiven.

L's broken down body lay one the floor

Weak and heavy.

He couldn't take it...

_**This Time We're Not Giving Up.**_

He was losing the fight.

Not the one of justice and of rightousness

But that war that took place in his fragile heart.

_**Let's Make This Last Forever.**_

Light knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

His exsistance was a threat for L.

And his love was too much for L to bear.

And he put his hand on his heart.

And he screamed into the night air.

_**Hallelujah.**_

L closed his eyes

Hoping it was all a nightmare;

A horrible, terrible, life-draining nightmare.

He cried onto the lenolium.

He sobbed.

"Light..."

_**Hallelujah.**_

If there is a god

Please bring Light back to me...

Light closed his eyes forever.

He held his tongue.

He took the pen to the paper.

And smiled.

If there is a god

Please take care of my angel.

L Lawliet.

_**Screaming "Hallelujah"**_


	2. chapter 2

It had only been a few weeks, but in his head, it felt like endless strings of time. He held his breath as he starred at the bloodied paper that was before him.

_Light-kun's blood…_

He felt so close to Light, even though they were so far…He bit down on his bottom lip, soon replacing it with his thumbnail. His face fell and the paper that was once in her grip fell to the floor as a leaf would in the wind.

_This Time We're Not Giving Up_

His knees began to give out beneath him, his emotions overcoming him, forcing his vision to become blurred and his head to ache without end in sight. As his knees, at last, gave out, the rest of his being felt numb, and no longer did he feel the pain he had felt before. It became like a ghost, haunting him, but unable to hurt him as physically as before. He could handle the mental torture…Light, himself, had put him through all the mental torture he would ever endure. He was mostly immune to any sort of torture of the mind.

But, man, did it hurt. When he wasn't numb to the core, when he wasn't surrounded by the people of the Task Force, he was in so much physical pain, he almost wondered if he was still alive. Maybe he was just living in this horrible, unbearable nightmare. Maybe Light was still with him, holding out his hand, an open opportunity for care and love. Maybe he was going to live through his nightmare for the rest of his life.

_Let's Make It Last Forever_

He never knew anybody, other than Watari, who had seen him weep. Never, had anyone been able to get to him so deeply. _Except for Light Yagami. _No one could be so brutally honest as Light could. Light was fearless…atleast, that's how it felt. He felt as if Light had no fears at all. He was brave enough to stand through any storm, brave enough to stand up for what he believed…all the reasons why Light was Kira.

_Screaming Hallelujah_

_Holding Onto Patience, Wearing Thin_

His tears couldn't be held back any longer, and so on the cold, linoleum floor, he cried. He cried until there was nothing left to cry about. He cried until the point Watari feared he would not stop. He cried through the night and into the morning. He held the crumpled piece of notebook paper, stained with the blood of an angel. _His Angel…His Light. _

_I Can't Force These Eyes To See The End _

Watari slowly entered the dark, tense room, his hat at his chest, and a pained look upon his old, withered face.

"I know that this is a tough time for you, L. I know that you miss Yagami, but…I think you know why he did it," Watari began, already knowing that he would soon be stopped. He heard the further crumple of the notebook paper, and the defeated sigh of the detective.

"Why? Why would he…he wouldn't care that much…he would never give up his reign as Kira, for someone like me. He valued his life…why would he leave me?" L mumbled sorrowfully. The older man sighed and knelt down next to L, his own worry radiating from his eyes.

"Yes, he would. You know that he cared so deeply for you. You know he would have given all of that up; Kira, the Death Note, all for one person. He was a self-sacrificing sort of person…and he loved you," the word 'love' fell from Watari's mouth in an unhealthy sort of way, although he knew that Light's love for L was genuine, so who was he to deny it?

_If Only Time Flew Like A Dove_

_We Can Watch It Fly, Just Keep Looking Up._

He did…he knew it was true. He didn't want to admit to it, though. To think that someone that had an entire lifetime of greatness ahead of them gave up their life for him. He felt like it was his fault…the whole world fell upon his shoulders.

L looked up at the older man pitifully, quickly trying to hide a tear that had gone astray. Watari placed his frail hand on L's shoulder and smiled weakly.

"It'll all be okay. You can't give up. Light wouldn't want you to give up, would he?" L's shoulders slumped in a depressed manner, as his breath caused his bangs (?? If you consider the hair near his forehead 'bangs') to gently fly up.

"Of course…Arigato, Watari-san," L replied, a slightly more cheerful tone acquired to his normally monotone voice.

_This Time We're Not Giving Up_

_We'll Make It Last Forever_

Alrighty! Thank you to anybody who is a dedicated fan. I really hope to post more chapters. Hopefully next time, we can't get Light in to the story a bit more. Anywho…also, I'm crossing my fingers on a new Heavily Broken Chapter. I suck at updates…REQUESTS ARE ALLOWED. It's in the profile people…keep reading, and happy Angsting!

--Kitty


End file.
